Dragon
by Midnightdark
Summary: Set in ancient times when dragons roamed and magic was commonplace. RayOCBrooklyn. Unusual huh? First fanfic. Discontinued.


Ok, this is my first fanfic, so I'm gonna launch straight into it. Doesn't have actual BeyBlades in it, just the characters and a few OC's. Midnightdark does not own BeyBlades, however much she wishes she did.

Dragon Dreams

She was dreaming again. This time people were running and screaming, and she could hear warning horns in the distance. Something large swooped overhead, and she made out the distinct shape of huge wings spread wide with a long serpentine body in the middle, forked tail sweeping after it. The shouts from various towers confirmed it.

"Dragons! Four of 'em! They're attacking the city!"

The last wasn't true, not technically. At the moment they were just sweeping over the city.

She began to run, not knowing which direction she ran in, nor why. Where was she going?

_The tower._

Ah, the tower. The tower that was connected to the palace, the tallest one in the city, in which one could see over all the city from a tremendous height. She was approaching the door now, and it seemed no-one had noticed where she was heading until;

"Rachael! You foolish girl, where do you think you're going! We need to get you safe, princess!"

Princess Rachael merely growled, heaving the door open and beginning to run up the stairs, footsteps pounding loudly in the narrow corridor. Why was she running this way? What was she to do when she reached the top of the tower?

_Use the sword to save your city._

The sword. Her hand went to her hip, touching the worn leather hilt of an old sword. It had belonged to one of her ancestors, and had apparently had some mystic power. Now she wore the sword, and would have to use it to save her people from these dragons. Yet somehow, she knew the dragons would not attack. They were not here for that purpose. They were merely here for her. She knew she would go with them, as she had had other dreams about the same four dragons that now swept so gracefully over the city. They would not harm her.

There were suddenly shouts and running footsteps from the stairs below her. The royal bodyguards were here to save her. But she had a good head start and knew she would get o the top of the tower before they did. She felt a littler guilty though. She was going to leave them, and for a while too. They would probably thing her dead.

But there was no time for such musings now. There was the door that led to the tower top. She pushed through then locked it behind her. A fierce wind whipped her black hair around her, and she turned, tossing it over her shoulder. The cloak she was wearing blew out behind her as she strode to the edge. Below her she could see all the city, and the dragons.

There were four of them, as always. One was blue green, the two colours mixing and swirling over its scaly body. Another was dark blue, like the nigh sky just before the sun peeks over the horizon. A third was silver, lithe and sinewy, twisting through the air. The fourth was a beautiful green, the green of new spring grass.

Rachael took a moment to watch them, thrilling with the sensation of being here, above them while hey put on this aerobatics display, glittering in the morning sun. Then she drew her sword. It's metal gleamed a dull blue-silver colour, the surface scratched and worn from it's battles in the past. Then she lifted it up high, the sun's rays catching it and making it blaze like blue fire.

Immediately the dragons twisted up towards her, their eyes fixated on the tower top. Only now did Rachael feel the first rush of fear, but she stood firm as the dragons raced towards her, their tails whipping round behind them.

As they reached the tower, the blue green dragon swept straight up it while the other three circled it. She watched, now calm, as the dragon came up in front of her, hovering in the air. She could finally see its eyes clearly, and they were beautiful. Octagonal irises contained an oceanic blue, like the sea when the light shone upon it, broken only by a vertical black slash, its pupil. There was a question in those eyes.

_Well?_

Rachael lowered the sword and nodded to the dragon. With a heave of its wings it flew upwards while she sheathed her sword. Behind her there was a loud bang as the guards finally managed to open the door. At their head was her suitor Prince Matthew. Seeing her at the very edge he reached out a hand, eyes wide, imploring.

"Rachael, no!"

Rachael smiled at him, then leapt backwards off the tower, falling through the air, hearing the horrified shouts of the guards and the prince, an echo past the rushing air before she landed…

Her eyes shot open. She was lying on her bed. She quickly glanced around, breathing deeply, taking in the familiar sights and smells of her bedroom. She had fallen asleep in her training clothes, her sword still belted to her waist. It was really uncomfortable, but comforting at the same time.

"These dreams have really got to stop," she murmured. Vaguely, she wondered what had woken her.

Then she found out.

"Dragons! Dragons are attacking!"

Hope you liked it! I'm gonna work really hard on this! Seriously! And before you start complaining, Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max are gonna appear real soon. Plz plz plz review!


End file.
